


Groceries and blood

by TheDyingRedRose



Series: Adventures of Having a Incubus Roommate [4]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adventures of having a incubus roommate, Cussing, Fluff, Groceries, Incubus!Anti, Kitchen conversations, Knives, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Pizza, Red writes, Roomates AU, Talk of sex, antisepticeye, cursing, human!mark, manti - Freeform, slight talk of sex, tomatoe sauce, tomatoes, using knives the wrong way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Part four of adventures of having a incubus roommate.Some.... interesting things happen in the kitchen.





	Groceries and blood

Groceries and blood

 

Red~ 

 

Mark came home late- grocery shopping had taken longer since he did it later today when more people were out. It was just about getting dark out as he entered the apartment. He sat all of the stuff on the counter with a huff, before letting out a loud screech at what he saw.

 

Anti had a knife- a red, oozing liquid covered knife, and it was getting pointed at him. Mark watched him with wide eyes, “What the fucking hell, Anti?!”

 

Anti looked between Mark and the red covered knife, biting his lip before, “I can explain.”

 

“You can explain? YOU CAN EXPLAIN? Anti how do you expect to explain murder to the cops when they show up at my apartment? Oh my fucking hell im gonna get arrested- how am I going to explain a demon who lives under my bed did it- I’m gonna get thrown in the loony bin. How exactly do you expect to explain MURDER?“ Mark was admittedly overreacting as it COULD be something else- however with some of the things Anti had said...

 

Anti stepped to the side and- it looks like he was making some sort of red sauce, “None of the spoons were clean.”

 

Mark blinked, looking closer at the knife- that wasn’t blood. He rubbed his eyes with a groan, “I need to start wearing my glasses more often- and why the fuck didn’t you just wash the dishes? Half of them are yours anyway.”

 

“Ya think? Wear the rectangle ones though, they’re a lot sexier than the circles. They’ll do ya more favors.” Anti hummed, getting back to aggressively chopping his stuff... even though he was supposed to be stirring it, “Besides, I’m making dinner, why would I wash dishes?”

 

Mark started unbagging stuff, “And I’m wearing my circle ones just because you said that. Stop commenting on my sex life.” Mark stopped mid unbag, “Do you even know how to use the oven?”

 

“Maybe if you had one I’d have less to say,” Anti grumbled, giving up on stirring it with the knife and wiping his hands off, “And no- but I can turn it on if I mess with the electricity... demon powers and all that shit....but I’m just gonna order pizza. Making it is too much work.”

 

“My sex life is perfectly healthy,” Mark tried to argue, only to get slapped on the ass as Anti walked by. Mark’s hands immediately grasped the edge of the counter as he brightly blushed.

 

“Keep tellin’ yourself that.”

 

“AT LEAST I CAN USE A OVEN! YKNOW, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!” Mark yelled, but kept his head towards the groceries. He was completely a cherry color, haven not expected that at all.

 

“Good thing I’m a demon- and having a spanking kink is valid!” Anti yelled back, and Mark heard him chuckling as he searched for a phone.

 

“Shut up already-“ Mark grumbled, putting away the groceries and starting to think about how this became his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ if you have anything or any situations/prompts you’d like to see, let me know either in the comments or on tumblr @the-dying-red-rose


End file.
